Several studies have demonstrated the adverse effects of alcohol on HIV/AIDS co-morbidity, natural history, and transmission dynamics. Training a new generation of scientists who understand the relationship between alcohol and HIV/AIDS from multiple disciplinary perspecfives is a key to advancing the science in this area. In addifion to the science, diverse collaborative efforts and cutting edge disseminafion methods are also critical in translating that science to their respective fields of application. The EDC Core proposed here has three primary subcomponents designed to address the synergistic aims of the CARC. The first subcomponent will focus on training postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to conduct research on alcohol and HIV/AIDS co-morbidity, natural history, and transmission dynamics in a fashion that is integrally fied to the scientific focus and activities of the larger CARC. The second subcomponent will foster collaborative relationships among existing national HIV/AIDS, alcohol training and technology transfer resources, and the proposed CARC. Collaboration with other national centers in a fashion consistent with ongoing efforts will significanfiy increase resources and audiences available for the activities proposed, while decreasing duplicafion of effort on local, regional, nafional, and international levels. The third subcomponent will focus on increasing awareness of alcohol's effects on HIV/AIDS among existing professionals including HIV/AIDS and addicfion specialists, administrators, counselors, social workers, nurses, psychologists, physicians, members ofthe Judiciary and Clergy, government workers, the public, arid pafient populations, by using a range of cutfing edge dissemination methods. Specific dissemination strategies will include a combination of passive and active efforts including: public service announcements;dissemination of existing informational materials;scholarly/trade publicafion;ongoing confinuing educafion activities that utilize seminars, workshops, summer programs, and web-based distance learning;and regional, nafional, and international conference presentations and symposia.